Saving the Queen
by flameshinigami
Summary: Kaien Yusaku Yuki isn't exactly the most normal boy in his neighborhood. With a father that now owns the game he almost died at the hands of, and a comatose sister, he sets off in Alfheim Online with his two best friends to free his sister from the World Tree.


In a hospital, a boy sat, swinging pale legs back and forth. Humming to himself, he shook his light brown hair and tugged on his bangs. Now humming a tune suspiciously similar to _Nyan Cat_, he turned to stare at the opening door. A nurse stepped in, wearing a pale pink uniform.

"Mr. Yuki, would you like to see your sister now? She has another visitor." The nurse explained, as the boy shook his head.

"I'm fine then. I kinda want to be alone with her, after all, I wasn't there for her when she got stuck…" The boy's sweet smile turned into a bitter one, as the nurse sighed.

"Mr. Yuki, you just got out of the game as well. At least one other person must be with you, that is your end of the deal." She explained, as the boy glared.

"Well she's still stuck in it, isn't she?" He asked, as the nurse sighed.

"Mr. Kaien Yusaku Yuki, you are under bedrest. You are lucky that I am allowing you to roam freely, now please rest." The nurse said firmly, as he sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Now may I go outside the building?" Kaien pleaded, as the nurse smiled slightly.

"Yes, you may. I will ask Carlos to go with you." The nurse answered, as the boy pouted.

"B-but…" He was interrupted by the frowning nurse.

"Mr. Yuki, should I keep you from leaving?" She asked, as Kaien shook his head.

"No… but… fine." He gave up, pouting as the nurse smiled.

"Great." She answered, before shouting, "Carlos! Into room 34 please!" into a black walkie talkie.

"Great, Carlos will be here soon. Just wait, okay?" She ruffled Kaien's brown hair, before pivoting and walking away.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open.  
"Kaien, buddy! How's it going?" A tan man with curly, brown hair waved, as Kaien grinned.

"It's going well Carlos. I can go now, right?" He asked, as Carlos nodded.

"I see you've already changed, huh?" Carlos asked, as Kaien nodded.

"Let's get going already!" He skipped out the door, Carlos behind him.

Three Hours later…

"Thanks for the new action figures Carlos!" Kaien grinned, as Carlos nodded.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow!" He said, before slipping out the door. Kaien glanced quickly at the clock.

"So… since it's 3:00, I have four hours 'til bedtime. I'm gonna sneak around." Kaien opened the door, slipping out slightly.

"They won't notice~!" He said happily, dashing into the opening elevator, bumping into another figure.

"O-ow! Sorry!" Kaien looked up, only to see a black-haired teenager.

"No, it's fine. Where are you going in such a hurry?" The teen asked, as Kaien smiled.

"I'm going to see my sister." He replied, as the boy nodded.

"I see. So, what's your name?" The teen asked.

"I'm Kaien Yuki. Nice to meet you." Kaien replied, as the boy nodded.

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya." The other figure replied.

"Cool name there Kazuto. Where you going?"

"Oh. I'm going to go see Yuki Asuna. Do you, by any chance, know where her room is?" Kazuto asked, as Kaien froze.

"Why do you need her?" Kaien asked, gritting his teeth slightly. The other figure took no notice.

"Well, we met in SAO. She was my in-game wife, and we vowed to meet each other in the real world. So, do you know where she is?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm going to her room now. She's, uh… my sister." Kaien answered.

"Oh. I'll just follow you, unless you need some time by yourself…" Kazuto said, as Kaien shook his head.

"No, it's fine. So tell me, what was your in-game name?" Kaien asked, as Kazuto nodded.

"I was known as Kirito, why?" He asked, as Kaien stared.

"Y-you're Kirito?" He asked, as Kazuto nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Why? How do you know about me?" He asked quickly, as Kaien grinned.

"Don't you remember me? Kirito-nii-chan?"

"_Agh help!" A short 11 year old screamed, running from an alleyway, into a swordsman dressed in red. Six or seven other men appeared, armed and ready to kill._

_Unsheathing his sword, the child trembled in the wind and rain, as the men came closer. Each had an orange cursor over his head._

"_C'mon kid, give us your equipment." The first man said, as the boy shivered._

"_W-who are you? Aren't you a player killer?" He asked quietly, as the man kicked him, causing the boy to fall and clutch his ribs in pain, wincing as the man planted a black boot onto his back, planting it into his brown cloak._

"_Heh, just give up your equipment and you'll be fine. Unless you want to die." He answered, as the boy nodded slowly._

"_O-okay." He opened up his inventory and started unequipping items when a black figure dashed over to the group._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, as the men turned on him._

"_Who are you, punk? Wanna die?" A man screamed, as the figure turned._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, helping the boy up._

"_Yeah, uh, I'm fine… I think…"_

"_Great. Now, do you have a party?" The figure asked, as the men fumed._

"_Are you ignoring us?!" They screamed, as the figure smiled._

"_I'm Kirito. Let's get you out of here."  
"Um, how about them?" The boy asked._

"_Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it." The figure smiled reassuringly, before sending him off. Soon, the figure had caught up to the boy._

"_You're okay, right?"_

"_Yeah! I'm fine, Kirito-nii-chan."_

"After I heard that my sister had found someone to party with and stuff, I kinda went off on my own. I was getting a new weapon when I automatically logged off. It was strange. I then noticed that everyone else logged out too. Everyone was talking about Kirito, the "Black Swordsman", and how you'd saved us." Kaien started talking.

"Oh, you were that kid?" Kirito asked, as Kaien nodded.

"Yup! I never got to thank you though." He said, as Kirito smiled.

"You've changed. You used to be a little kid. Now you look like you can fend for yourself." Kirito commented.

"Ehehehehehe. I haven't changed that much, have I? Oh, here we are now." Kaien forced a smile.

"My sister's room."

**Well, I'm done! Tell me if you liked it or not! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows at a bonfire!**


End file.
